


heart-to-heart

by ketabat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Coming Out, Drabble, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied Relationships, No Incest, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketabat/pseuds/ketabat
Summary: “I saw your magazines” she eventually says. “When El and I were going through your stuff.”aka the fic where max finds not-so-straight magazines when going through billy's stuff and brings it up months later.





	heart-to-heart

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasn't sure how to tag the relationships bc this is literally just a sibling bond kinda thing where harringrove is implied and elmax is mentioned. also this isn't beta-read and i wrote it in under an hour so all mistakes are mine. enjoy i guess :)!

Max’s atypically quiet. Has been ever since Billy got fatally wounded but managed to miraculously pull through.

At first, Billy thought it’s because she was seeing him in a new light, after he'd willingly sacrificed himself for El.

Billy’s always used his cruelty as a shield, a defence mechanism of some sort. So when he was lingering in a state between stupor and consciousness, bleeding out on Joyce Byers’ couch, it was only natural for him to feel exposed and _vulnerable_ knowing Eleven had found out about his origin story.

When he was back on his feet, he’d taken her aside. He wanted to wipe out any traces of sympathy lingering in her eyes, so he made it harsh. A threat. A threat that she definitely did _not_ buy into but nodded anyway.

Max is acting natural around everyone save for him. No more flipping him off, no more sassy remarks that usually have him yelling in her face, and no more threatening him with a nail-studded bat.

“Aight, what’s goin’ on with you?” It’s the first sentence they’ve shared in weeks.

Max keeps looking out the car window, shrugging a shoulder. “Nothing.”

Billy drums his fingers against the steering wheel as he drives, lips pursed pensively. “Did your weirdo friend tell you something?” He tries playing it cool, and doesn’t even look away from the road when he feels Max’s eyes on him.

“No” she says, matter-of-factly. “Why? Was she _supposed_ to?” She raises her brows in question.

Billy shakes his head, glances at her briefly. He has to look out his window and wrap his lips around his cigarette to hold back a smile. She may not be his sister, but they both share a boldness.

“You always used to tell me to shut up when I said anything” Max mutters, slumping back in her seat.

Billy’s jaw clenches at the words. Fingers tightening on the wheel. _Used to._ Before he was possessed. Before Eleven or Jane or whatever the fuck her name is reminded him of his mother, of the beauty she had brought into his life. Back then, in the seemingly deadly grip of the Mindflayer, pierced by its limbs, _those_ were Billy’s thoughts. How much he wants to be like his mother. How he could’ve been like her. How he’d taken his anger out at the wrong people. How he’d take it all back if he could, and how he’d be a better person if given the chance.

He looks away from the road to spare Maxine a quick look.

“Just wanna know why you’re not being a _bitch_ anymore” he takes one last drag of his cigarette and flicks it out the window.

For a long minute, she doesn’t reply. Billy doesn’t expect her to.

“I saw your magazines” she eventually says. “When El and I were going through your stuff.”

Billy slams the brakes, hard enough to have Max lurching forward. “You _what?_ ”

She looks at him, determination clear in the lift of her brow and the adamant cross of her arms. “Your magazines. Top drawer. Pretty provocative?” She alludes.

“I heard you the first time. Why were you going—” Billy cuts himself off, licks over his lips to keep his cool. “What did I tell you about _going through my stuff?_ ” he grits out slamming a hand on the wheel. He can’t mask the fear or the sudden pang of defencelessness he feels when Max stares back at him, chin jutted like she had the right to rummage through his drawers.

“I didn’t do it for _fun_ ” she utters, eyes widening on the emphasis of the last word. “I _had to._ To make sure you weren’t..” she trails off, waves a hand in reference to what he actually turned out to be.

Billy understands. He really does. But the excuse doesn’t alleviate the anger simmering hotly beneath his skin or the fear clogging his throat. “Did you tell pops?”

“That you _were_ the host or that you have gay magazines in your drawer?” She asks.

Billy cringes, feels stupid for finding the first option much less fearsome than the second. “Maxine” he says through clenched teeth.

“Jeez, chill. I was just teasing” Max lifts her hands in defence. “I didn’t.”

Billy sits back in his seat, takes a lungful of air to calm himself. “Who else knows?”

“El” Max replies.

“Of- _fucking_ -course that bitch knows” Billy mutters, thumping his head back against the car-seat a few times.

“She said she didn’t know it was— normal to—” Max cuts herself off, realising she’s sharing a civil moment with Billy, and takes a deep breath. “She felt better about fancying Demi Moore.”

Billy looks downright _aghast_ at the revelation. “What?”

Max sits upright, shifts to face him. “Uh— El and I…” she trails off, hands interlaced on her lap. “We..” she squints an eye, hoping Billy would catch on. “We’re… you know.”

Billy stares blankly for a moment. And Max can easily pinpoint the second he realises what she’s implying. His lips part, brows furrowing. “Jesus fuck” he exhales. “That’s stellar blackmail material.”

“Seriously? That’s what you have to say?” Max exclaims. “Fuck you. Just fuck you.”

Billy laughs, slides his sunglasses on and starts the car again. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya, lil sis” he says a minute into their drive. He reaches over and ruffles her hair. It’s playful, and considering the numb state he’s been in since coming back to life, this new facet of him, a Billy Max hasn’t really seen since she met him, it’s welcome. Beyond welcome.

She smacks his hand away, a treacherous smile tugging her lips upwards at the nickname. He never admitted to being her brother, always corrected people when they referred to her as his sister, so no one can blame her for ducking her head at the sense of belonging that brims her eyes. “So, uh, you’re gay or what?” She finally asks. It’s a casual question, meant to make Billy feel comfortable and unjudged.

“Those magazines didn’t tell you enough?” He retorts, taking a detour from answering directly. _Smart move._

“And uh, do you have a.. y’know?” Max tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“A boyfriend? Nah.”

“Are you looking to score?” Max can’t hold back her smile this time, bites the insides of her cheeks to tamp it down when he aims a glare that says _don’t push it_ at her.

After a silent drive home, Billy pulls the car to a stop and climbs out.

Then he stops, heaving a sigh of surrender before turning to look at Max. “Harrington’s pretty easy on the eye.”


End file.
